


The Dragon's Tribute

by Suiourne



Category: Original Work
Genre: (but not really), (sort of), Anal Sex, Animalistic, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Corruption, Cum Inflation, Dragon Fuck, Eventual Enjoyment, Humiliation, Immobility, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Monster - Freeform, Monster Rape, One-Shot, Painful Sex, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Tons of Cum, Unbeta'd, all the way through, attempted breeding, belly bulge, dragon - Freeform, generic fantasy setting, i don't like this anymore lol, some vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiourne/pseuds/Suiourne
Summary: Aeric woke one day, not comfortable in his home but tied to an odd post in the wilderness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tags/warnings up there before reading!!!
> 
> This is the first written thing I've posted on the net in years, and it's all unpolished self-indulgent PWP garbage. go me, lol. I'm an OK speller but the formatting might be a bit wonky... oh, well!  
> if you dig this stuff too, then enjoy! And if not, then kindly move on like a mature person :)

* * *

 

 

***

"No," he whimpered, feeling the beast's hot, slick organ against his lower back. He felt panic set in as he realized just how large it was. So _thick...!_ He'd surely die! The boy struggled against his bindings, feeling his wrists and ankles begin to bleed from the tightly-tied rope. The dragon above him growled lowly, its clawed paws digging into the post. "Please...!" Aeric pleaded, voice shaking. He heard the monster snort- swearing that it sounded amused by its plaything's fear- and lower its hips, the pointed tip of its throbbing cock sliding down the cleft of his ass before pausing at the puckered little hole there, pressing lightly. A copious gush of intensely hot pre shot into his passage, lubricating it even further. Finally the tears came to his eyes, streaming down his face as it all sunk in. _'This beast is going to...! But I can't possibly take it... I'll die on its unholy member...!'_

"Please, Dragon," he began begging once more, clenching in an attempt to deny its massive tool entry. "I'll do _anything!_ I swear, I'll..." Aeric broke off into body-wracking sobs. This time the dragon did laugh, a gravelly chuckle so deep that it rumbled in the human's teeth. Then it began to push its hips forward.  
A low wail escaped the boy as he felt the very tip of that beastly cock enter him- realizing with a sick feeling that whoever left him as tribute had prepared him beforehand. _'Whoever left me here... knew what they were doing... Knew that this'd happen.... that I'd be...'_ He felt more of the dragon's cock sliding into him, the stretching sensation from his opening intensifying with each moment, laced with the beginning echoes of a throbbing pain.

 _'Oh gods... how much more is there...!'_ Aeric whimpered, beginning to sob again as the tapered tool pushed past something tight and continued - up into his guts.  
His abused hole stretched around the beast's enormous cock, the boy wailing and crying in pain and humiliation, every so often punctuated by a low grunt from the dragon taking him. _"No more,"_ he begged repeatedly from lips bruised by his own teeth, his lithe young frame shaking. "Please... it hurts... it-"  
The beast huffed loudly, withdrawing its cock a bit and angling its hips. Then it ground forward, brushing against something that made the young man beneath it cry out. With another rough bark of laughter it began to move slowly, its thick cock pressing against that spot with every movement. Aeric's sobs renewed, this time for a different reason - disgust. Repeatedly whimpering words of denial to himself, he felt a startled moan escape his lips as the dragon pushed deeper, harder against the spot inside that sent blood pulsing into Aeric's prick. He'd pleasured himself before - shameful moments alone in the dark with the sense of guilt afterward - but had never felt anything like this before.  
The massive, beastly tool embedded in his ass still hurt, but with each increasingly rough thrust it also brought a sick pleasure so intense Aeric saw stars. More and more of the monster's length fed into him, so much he swore it'd tear him open any minute-- but that moment never came. Head hung in shame, glancing down at his erect dick beginning to ooze pre-cum, the human bit his lip, trying to hold back the noises that threatened to escape him.

  
For what felt like hours the beast mated him, stretching out his insides so much the boy could see his toned belly bulge with each thrust. He felt himself breaking, though in a different way than he'd imagined: his body slowly loosening in acceptance of the dragon's passage, finding himself muffling his moans less and less, finding his hips moving along with the beast's pace - only a little at first, then more and more as his morals and conscious brain began to fade.  
Drool oozed into Aeric's mouth, his cock twitching as the dragon thrusted particularly hard, most of its enormous length now sheathed inside its prey. Pushing his hips back as well as he could manage while bound, he moaned unashamedly, the pressure against that spot inside him making his whole body feel hot. Pre spurted earnestly from his pulsing dick, his balls tightening. _'I'm being claimed by a beast...'_ He thought, mind crazed. _'And it feels so good...!'_ The dragon seemed to sense the boy's arousal, speeding up its pace with an approving groan. "Yes," Aeric whimpered, beginning to tense. _"Yes...!_ Oh gods, _YES!!"_ With a scream, he felt his entire body begin to shake as he reached the most intense peak of his life. Fat spurts of cum shot from his twitching dick, far more than he'd ever produced on his own, and so powerfully it almost hurt. The dragon slowed, growling in pleasure as the hole it was fucking tightened incredibly.  
But it wasn't done yet.

  
Aeric groaned weakly as the dragon continued, its pace slow but still overwhelming for his sensitive body. _"Nooo..."_ he moaned, the beast's enormous, ridged cock tormenting him just right. With steady, deep thrusts that drove the boy mad, his new master entered even deeper, stretching its prey to the limit. Aeric distantly felt his body lurch forward with each powerful thrust, his eyes unfocused and drool oozing past his parted lips, stretching his stomach outward from the inside. Something thicker began to slap against his straining hole, but concern no longer troubled him. All he wanted was to cum, to have more of that beastly cock, more... _"Ohhh...."_ he whimpered, body beginning to tremble. Spurts of pre dripped from his cock, shaken off by the dragon's increasingly rough thrusts. "Please..." He groaned, feeling himself tensing once more, his balls feeling like they would burst. " _Ohh gods, not... Again... I'm....!_ "

  
The boy cried out, feeling himself cum hard for a second time, every muscle in his body tensing. Gasping raggedly to catch his breath, he babbled pleadingly for the dragon to have mercy, but to no avail. The beast's low grunts were becoming more frequent, its vicious talons carving deep scores in the wooden device as it ignored him, fucking his over-sensitized body with so much force Aeric nearly passed out. "N...... moreee..... _please......_ " Vision blurry with tears and disorientation, he stared dazedly down at the moving bulge in his previously flat stomach. And still his body betrayed him, his erection harder than ever. The beast's knot slapped against his ass more forcefully, the massive tool's owner beginning to growl lowly, its haunches quivering and tail lashing in excitement. _"Please... 'ny...more.... I'll die...."_ In the very back of his mind, his conscious brain prayed it _would_ kill him.

  
Something slick and hot touched his face, his brain dimly recognizing it as the beast's long muscular tongue only an instant before it curled, cramming itself into his mouth. Uttering weak, muffled moans, he choked and swallowed the beast's copious saliva, tasting something... strangely sweet that seemed to coat his mouth and make his body burn even hotter. The tongue withdrew, its owner groaning loudly, rutting so roughly the boy swore his bones would break. And every thrust slammed the beast's growing knot against him, his body beginning to accept the new intruder. Unable to even speak anymore, Aeric went limp, brain too foggy to worry about anything anymore. He wanted... he wanted... he wasn't sure what he wanted. All he knew was that it felt good. That he felt... safe. That he wanted to make his lover feel good too.  
With one final, brutal thrust the bulbous knot slammed into the boy's ruined hole, popping inside with a loud squelch - and beginning to grow even larger. Aeric screamed his throat raw through his third orgasm, the pressure against his prostate too much for any sane man to bear. Locked within the tightest hole he'd ever bred, the dragon let out an earth-shaking roar as he finally reached his own climax. Powerful jets of white-hot semen poured into him, so forceful they dented the boy's already stretched stomach. His belly steadily ballooned outward, skin stretched taut over what felt like gallons of dragon seed defiling his intestines, into his stomach, leading up his throat, into his... he gurgled weakly, eyes rolling into the back of his head as thick, hot semen oozed from his lips. His body twitched with every throb of the beast's dragonhood, a thin dribble of now-watery cum pulsing from his own cock.

  
For a moment the pair rested there. The dragon panting, every so often grunting as his prey tightened around his cock. Aeric choking and gasping raggedly, beginning to cry again - then laughing lowly, as if struck by madness. Utterly dominated, humiliated by his own body's treacherous reactions, he was disgusted in himself, but...  
At the same time, a growing sense in his tainted spirit felt a twisted pleasure in it. He _wanted_ it. Wanted to feel it again, and again, and...

  
" _Master,_ " he whispered in quiet awe, realizing that he liked the sound of it. Hazy vision looked down at his bulged stomach and he giggled lightly, realizing he looked enormously pregnant. "There's so much," Aeric moaned, relishing the unbelievably full, hot feeling of the cum inside him, the monster's massive knot keeping it all plugged in.

  
He was ruined, and he knew it. No human - woman _or_ man - would have him now. Yet all Aeric could feel was a sick sense of elation. To be taken in a manner other mortals could never comprehend, to be made such a powerful creature's mate... it was more than he'd ever dreamed of, and nothing could ever compare. The dragon's snout touched against his shoulder, nuzzling him gently as his own desires grew less urgent. Hot puffs of breath tickled Aeric's neck, drawing a shivering sigh from him. A deep rumble sounded from above him. The knot still lodged in his abused hole pressed against his sweet spot painfully hard, and would stay there for quite some time...

***

 

* * *

 

_To be continued... maybe. Probably not._

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
